Chibi Vegeta Saves The DayOr Does He?
by Sawnya
Summary: Vegeta destroys an enemy that has been pestering him and his friends for some time, but for some reason, his father doesn't seem to be too pleased with the results...


**CHIBI VEGETA SAVES THE DAY--OR DOES HE?**

**(I do not own Dragonball Z characters. All DBZ characters are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei, Funimation, and all other involved parties.)**

_King Vegeta's Throne Room..._

"Get him, Vegeta!" Nappa called.

"Hurry, Vegeta!" Raditz cried out. "You're the only one who can stop this enemy!"

This enemy had been pestering the three Saiyans for some time now. When this nuisance had invaded King Vegeta's throne room,five-year-old Prince Vegeta had insisted on taking on this new threat by himself, and he had tried everything on their foe, from punches and kicks to even throwing his father's treasures at it. But the nemesis just continued to harass Vegeta and his bodyguards.

"I will destroy this enemy!" Vegeta declared in a childish voice. "I will prove my superiority over him! I will prove that I am the strongest of all, and that I am no one to mess with!"

"Oh, no, here it comes!" Nappa cried, as the threat continued to fly and dodge about the three Saiyans.

"Oooh, will I ever be glad when this creature's destroyed!" Raditz asserted. "He's been getting on our nerves for sometime now."

"How dare he invade the King's royal throne room?" Nappa shouted. "In all the years, I've been fighitng, I've never known a more troublesome foe!"

"Quiet, you fools!" little Vegeta ordered the two older boys. "Can't you see that this enemy is a threat to our peace?" And with that he fired various ki blasts at the nemesis, who continued to dart about and dodge his attacks. Kicks and punches weren't working at all on it, and none of his regular ki attacks helped.

The final straw for Vegeta was when his opponent dared to rest upon his father's throne--the throne that would belong to him someday.

Finally, Vegeta had to resort to a desperate measure. He cupped his hands, aimed them at his foe and cried out, "FINAL FLASH!"

Within seconds, Vegeta's Final Flash attack struck the enemy, obliterating it completely--along with most of Vegeta's father's throne room. The beautiful marble and tile throne room was mostly blackened and charred, with King Vegeta's beloved throne a pile of red, blue, and gold melted mass of scorched velvet and twisted metal. Vegeta's foe was nothing more now than a tiny heap of black dust.

"All right, Prince!" Nappa cheered.

"That's showing him, Vegeta!" Raditz declared proudly.

Thelittle Saiyan prince grinned happily, as he strutted about the ruined throne room like a proud rooster.

At that moment, a very angry King Vegeta entered the remains of his prized throne room, and he was madder than ever when he saw his favorite throne a twisted heap of ruined cloth and metal. "VEGETA! You better explain this!"

"Your Majesty, he couldn't help it," Nappa protested in vain. "He had to do it to save all of us from that nuisance, to preserve our peace and sanity!"

"You can always have another chair made, can't you?" Raditz asked.

"You two are to blame for this as much as he! How could you let him make a mess out of my throne room?" King Vegeta demanded to know.

"Oh, Father, please!" Vegeta told his father saucily. "You should be proud of me because I rid our kingdom of such a pest! He was getting on our last nerves, and even you would agree that he should have been destroyed. Now he's gone for good, and I, Prince Vegeta, was the one who triumphed over him! I have shown my strength, my superiority!"

King Vegeta grumbled under his breath, as he went to observe the dark, tiny pile of ash on the destroyed throne that had once been his son's worst enemy so far in his childhood. The king growled louder, more irritated than ever when he realized who the enemy had been, even though the foe was nothing more than dust.

"Vegeta, are you an idiot?" King Vegeta roared. "How many times do I have to tell you? If you are going to kill a housefly--USE A FLY SWATTER!"

"Whatever, Father," Vegeta said, bored.


End file.
